Silver Sable
Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova), también llamada Marta Plateada o incluso aveces Sable de Plata, es un thumbpersonaje ficticio de Marvel Comics, una mujer mercenaria, cazadora de criminales de guerra, líder del Grupo Salvaje, y CEO de Silver Sable International. A pesar de ser una legítima mercenaria, sus métodos y motivos a veces le trajeron conflictos con otros superhéroes. Historia de publicación[editar · editar código] Silver Sable apareció por primera vez en Amazing Spider-Man #265 (Junio 1985). Después de hacer apariciones ocasionales en varios títulos de Spider-Man, a menudo (pero no siempre) ha aparecido como aliada. Marvel Comics empezó a publicar las entregas Silver Sable And The Wild Pack en Junio de 1992, escrita por Gregory Wright y dibujado por Steven Butler. Estas entregas duraron 35 números, hasta que fueron canceladas junto con otras muchas entregas de Marvel en 1995. Después de la cancelación, Silver hizo apariciones ocasionales de invitada en varios cómics hasta principios de 2006. En ese momento una serie limitada empezó a presentar a Silver Sable y Dominic Fortune titulado Sable and Fortune. Originalmente solicitado como seis números, Sable and Fortune fue acortado a cuatro números después del lanzamiento del primer número. Biografía ficticia del personaje[editar · editar código] Las operaciones del Grupo Salvaje y Silver Sable International llevaron la economía nacional del ficticio pequeño estado europeo de Symkaria. El nombre 'Grupo Salvaje' ha sido usado por el escuadrón mercenario liderado por Cable por un tiempo, hasta que una noticia legal los forzó a cambiarlo a 'Six Pack'. El estado de Symkaria es adyacente con Latveria, la nación mandada por el Doctor Doom. Silver Sable y Victor Von Doom tienen una cena diplomática anual en el Castillo Doom, situado en Doomstadt. Aparentemente la amistad entre estos dos estados está muy arraigada y se remonta a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La familia de Silver Sable está compuesta por su padre, Ernst Sablinova, su tío Morty, y su joven prima, Anna (huérfana de otro, un tío o tía sin nombre). La madre de Silver fue asesinada frente a ella por enenmigos de su padre, quien manejaba un grupo caza-nazis. Debido a este traumático evento y la posterior formación dura de su padre y su tratamiento, Silver Sable se ha dedicado a no sentir y ser efectiva como sea posible en su vida personal. Silver ha sido conocida por dejar que sólo una emoción - furia - supere su razón, casi uiformalmente al encarar oponentes nazis o aquellos que hayan amenazado a su familia. Otros errores posteriores relacionada a la emoción sólo han aumentado su necesidad de auto-imponerse a sí misma el control y afectar a una persona "reina de hielo". Más notablemente, Silver se ha enamorado y se ha casado con el Extranjero, un asesino internacional y cabeza del 1400 Club, pero se "divorciaron" cuando ella descubrió su verdadero trabajo. Su relación hoy no está totalmente clara; a veces intentan ser sólo amigos, a veces uno tolera la presencia del otro, y a veces hasta tratan de matarse el uno al otro. El tío Morty funciona como asistente de Sable. Él organiza las misiones, realiza un seguimiento de la parte de contabilidad, y muchas veces trata de recordarle a Sable de mantener su enfoque y sentido del juicio (como el férreo control emocional de Sable y sus ocasionales ataques de furia son suavizados por sus sentimientos hacia su familia). Silver apoya la educación del internado de Anna y aparentemente nada más. Sus sentimientos fueron traicionados cuando agentes deHYDRA tomaron la escuela y mataron a la mejor amiga de Anna. Sable se infiltró en la escuela, rescatando los supervivientes la ayuda inesperada de Spider-Man y la ayuda de sus tropas, contra las órdenes. Silver una vez cazó al criminal internacional el Zorro Negro para recuperar las gemas valiosas robadas por el ladrón, pero fue inadvertidamente frustrado por Spider-Man. Ella fue contratada por una república sudafricana para neutralizar al terrorista Jack O'Lantern. Ella pidió la ayuda de Spider-Man contra el Sindicato Siniestro, y prrimero formó una alianza con el Hombre de Arena. Un tiempo después, ella unió fuerzas con Spider-Man, Paladín, Solo, y el Capitán América para localizar a Sabretooth y Red Skull, quienes crearon una conspiración para poner a Estados Unidos en contra de Symkaria. Más tarde contrató a Spider-Man para robar documentos incriminatorios de un lavador de dinero de Maggia, y luego encontró por primera vez los Rebeldes. Una misión de inteligencia en Irak resultó en la muerte de un miembro del Grupo Salvaje, y negó la indemnización a la familia debido a la negligencia del hombre asesinado. Ella diseñó una prueba de iniciación para el Merodeador para unirse a los Foragidos, y le enseñó una lección de humildad. Ella contrató a los Foragidos para recuperar un dispositivo symkariano nuclear en Inglaterra. Ella contrató a los Rebeldes para rescatar a la hija secuestrada de un funcionario canadiense. Con la ayuda de Spider-Man, Hombre de Arena, y el Grupo Salvaje, ella rescató a su sobrina de ser secuestrada por HYDRA. Silver ha colaborado con varios superhéroes, incluyendo al ya mencionado Spider-Man, el Castigador, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Venom,Capitán América, Deadpool, y varios otros. El Hombre de Arena, un villano reformado de Spider-Man, fue un mercenario de Silver Sable International por mucho tiempo, encabezando a los Intrusos, el escuadrón de mercenarios con superpoderes en el empleo de Silver Sable International. Otros héroes y villanos menores reformados trabajan para Silver Sable International en ocasiones. Al igual que su padre, equipo de Sable se centra en llevar a los criminales de guerra nazis a la justicia, a pesar de que los han tenido en muchos otros tipos de misiones. Su grupo a menudo desobedece las órdenes de manera flagrante, si creen que es por el bien mayor. La relación diplomática sorprendentemente cordial con el Doctor Doom resultaría casi fatal como la cena anual pasó al caer en el momento cuando el castillo del Doctor Doom fue tomado por un imitador de extranjero derante la crisis de la Guerra Infinita. El doble se veía diferente, algo que Sable dejó a los deseos de Doom para cambiar su aspecto. Durante la cena, el chofer de Sable es asesinado por robots de Doom y un mayordomo humano muere por el doble de Doom. Sable protesta por la brutalidad y ella también es atacada, dando lugar a una persecución por todo el castillo. Una vez más, sus soldados llegaron a su rescate, a pesar de que el mismísimo Hombre de Arena había sido sustituido. Más tarde, Sable fue contratado para proteger el profesor Wolfgang Von Hessler, que estaba encerrado en el monasterio symkario de San Eboars. Wolfgang sabía de una poderosa arma genética y, atacado por la culpa, estaba trabajando en un agente de neutralización para darle al mundo entonces el arma sería inútil. La mayoría de los Grupo Salvaje estaban fuera de las asignaciones, así que contrató a un nuevo equipo. El Gato, un artista marcial,Paladín, que ella pensó era Nomad pero resultó ser Atolondrado. El grupo combatió los Heroes for Hire, que fueron contratados por el Profesor. El equipo de Sable tuvo ventaja hasta que Deadpool liberó a sus aliados y Power Man se había convertido en un traidor, enviando al profesor al villano Maestro del Mundo. Durante la historia de Shadowland, Silver Sable acaba emparejada con Misty Knight, Paladín, y Shroud cuando los ninjas de La Manode Daredevil terminan secretamente orientando miembros de la mafia. Durante la historia de Ends of the Earth que envuelve uno de los planes del Doctor Octopus, Silver Sable recupera a Spider-Man y la Viuda Negra después de que los Vengadores son derrotados por los Seis Siniestros - Spider-Man debido a su experiencia con los Seis y la Viuda, simplemente porque estaba más cerca al avión escondido de Sable. Ella se les une en un ataque contra una instalación del Sáhara controlada por el Doctor Octopus, con los tres logrando derrotar al Hombre de Arena después de que los aliados de Spider-Man en los Laboratorios Horizon le ayudaron a determinar un medio de identificar la partícula de arena que contiene la conciencia del Hombre de Arena.1 Ella es aparentemente ahogada por Rhino en la batalla final cuando la clava al suelo en un pasillo inundado en la base del Doctor Octopus , Rhino prefiriendo morir tras la pérdida de su esposa y sabiendo que Spider-Man se culparía por la muerte incluso si detiene el plan del Doctor Octopus.2 Poderes y habilidades[editar · editar código] Silver Sable es una mujer atlética que no tiene poderes especiales. Ella es una formidable combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, y experta en diversas artes marciales, y ella es una tiradora experta, espadachín, y gimnasta. También posee capacidades de liderazgo. Silver Sable lleva un tejido elástico sintético forrado con Kevlar en todo el torso. A menudo lleva un sable o espada (espada de duelo), chai, una pistola 9 mm y una pistola de cañón corto. Silver Sable en general, cuenta con la última tecnología y equipos a su disposición, siempre por Silver Sable International. Otras versiones[editar · editar código] Versión Ultimate[editar · editar código] En el universo Ultimate Marvel, Silver Sable es una mercenaria de Symkaria. Esta versión del personaje hizo su aparición original en eljuego Ultimate Spider-Man pero después apareció como villana central en un arco de historia en Ultimate Spider-Man titulado después de ella. Ella dirige una organización de mercenarios conocido como Grupo Salvaje, y es suficientemente experta como para vencer a Peter Parker en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tuvo una infancia problemática, al parecer, ignorada por su padre y maltratada por sualcoholica madre. En realidad, su padre cazaba nazis, y ella lo perdonó en su lecho de muerte y decidió seguir sus pasos. Mientras que, hasta el momento, sólo apareció como un antagonista de Spider-Man, no es en realidad un villano tanto como cazarrecompensas, y ella no posee una particular mala voluntad hacia Spider-Man. Ella no es necesariamente una buena persona cualquiera, aunque, como en el juego de Spider-Man ella amenazó a la familia de Peter Parker como un medio de hacer que Peter trabaje con ella para controlar a Venom. What If?[editar · editar código] En la historia de What If?, ¿Qué pasaría si Spider-man se casara con la Gata Negra?, después de que la Gata Negra es asesinada accidentalmente por el Paladín, Silver Sable y Spider-Man entran en una relación romántica debido a su dolor compartido por la pérdida de sus seres queridos; Uatu el Vigilante lo deja ambiguo si esta relación funcionará o no. En otros medios[editar · editar código] Televisión[editar · editar código] *Silver Sable apareció en la saga Los Seis Guerreros Olvidados de la serie de 1990 Spider-Man, con la voz de Mira Furlan. Grupo Salvaje la acompañaba, y ella servía de aliada y enemiga hacia Spider-Man contra de Kingpin y Red Skull. Ella primero es vista contratada por el hijo de Red Skull, Rheinholt Kragor por órden para obtener información acerca de la máquina del Día del Juicio, capturar dos científicos para ayudar en la operación, y para evitar que caigan en manos de Kingpin. Más tarde secuestra a Spider-Man, Kingpin, y los Seis Insidiosos para Rheinholt. Cuando vino a Rheinholdt para liberar a su padre para trabajar en la máquina del día del juicio, Silver Sable ayudó a Spider-Man en un intento de apagar la máquina del día del juicio sólo para fallar mientras Red Skull convierte a Rheinholt en Electro. El Capitán América le agradece sus esfuerzos y le dice que no hay nada más que hacer. *Silver Sable apareció en dos episodios de Spider-Man: la nueva serie animada en 2003 con la voz de Virginia Madsen. En "Spider-Man Dis-Sabled," Spider-Man encuentra a Sable intentando asesinar al alcalde de Nueva York y un invitado de la Unión Europea llamado Harlan Tremain. Como resultado, Tremain es en realidad un agente encubierto terrorista llamado "El Piraña" que planea matar al presidente cuando él tiene la oportunidad. Cuando Silver Sable descubre que Peter Parker (Spider-Man) la había cogido en la vigilancia cuando había tratado de matarlo, ella ataca el apartamento de Peter y secuestra a Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, eIndy. Peter después descubre que Silver Sable también se hace pasar por asistente del alcalde, Jane Perkins, pero antes de impida el secuestro del alcalde y Tremaine, él debe salvar a sus amigos, lo que le da tiempo de escapar. Spider-Man finalmente la alcanza, sin embargo, y los dos tienen un enfrentamiento final en la parte superior de la limusina del alcalde. Termina con la limusina estrellarse frente al Puente de Brooklyn. Spiderman salva la limusina antes de que llegue el agua, pero Silver Sable se cae y se aleja demostrado por sus burbujas de aire en el agua. Sable más tarde hizo su última aparición en Juegos Mentales: Parte Uno en Spider-Man: la nueva serie animada. Ella se unió a Kraven el cazador que quería matar a Spider-Man como venganza por ser enviado a gulag. Sable fue luego cogida por Spider-Man and tomada prisionera. En el proceso, ella le dijo a Kraven, "Hay otras maneras de vengarse de Spider-Man." Kraven fue por lo tanto inspirado a matar a Mary Jane Watson. Sin embargo, esta aparición de Sable era una ilusión. La presencia de Sable era parte de un plan de los gemelos Gaines para hacerle creer a Spider-Man que Kraven había matado a Mary Jane con la esperanza de que él mate a Kraven. Los gemelos Gaines busca venganza por el asesinato de Kraven de su padre. *Silver Sable aparece en la segunda temporada de El espectacular hombre araña con la voz de Nikki Cox. En esta versión, ella se llama Sable Manfredi y es la hija del jefe criminal Silvermane. Silver Sable representa a su padre encarcelado en una licitación clandestina, organizada por Oscorp, por un chip que contiene la tecnología para producir super-soldados como Rhino. Sin embargo, se le opone Hammerhead y Roderick Kingsley. Silver Sable es derrotada por Spider-Man, pero se las arregla para escapar de la custodia de la policía. Ella tiene una aversión por Hammerhead, debido al hecho que utilizaban hasta la fecha. En un episodio posterior, ella aparece con su padre en una reunión del Día de San Valentín en la ópera con Tombstone y el Doctor Octopus. Hammerhead los traiciona a todos y le inyecta un tranquilizante a Sable. Videojuegos[editar · editar código] *Silver Sable apareció en el juego Ultimate Spider-Man con la voz de Jennifer Hale. Ella aparece como asesina tratando de perseguir a Spider-Man y Venom. Aparentemente, en el juego Sable sabe que Peter Parker es Spider-Man, mientras que en los cómics''Ultimate Spider-Man'' ella no lo sabe. Esto indica que este juego no se considera canon. En el juego, ella secuestra a Spider-Man pero escapa y la vence en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo incluso después de que le disparan un dardo tranquilizante. Sin embargo, después de varios disparos tranquilizantes más, Venom aparece y deja a Sable inconsciente. Spider-Man se pone el traje rojo y azul y debe defenderla de Venom. Después de que Venom es derrotado, Spider-Man sucumbe a los dardos. Sable es vista antes de la batalla final contra Venom, diciendo que su contacto con Bolivar Trask expiró y que Trask no sabe volar el helicóptero que está usando para escapar de Venom. *Silver Sable apareció en Spider-Man: Battle for New York (otra vez con la voz de Jennifer Hale), un videojuego vagamente basado en el universo Ultimate Spider-Man. En éste, ella es contratada por Kingpin para hacer frente a sus "negocios desagradables". Ella es una jefe de batalla para Spider-Man y el Duende Verde en el juego. *Jennifer Hale repite en el papel de Silver Sable en Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. Esta es su primera aparición jugable en un vieojuego. Ella aparece más como un tipo-héroe mientras era una de las primeras personas contratadas por Nick Fury además delMerodeador, Puño de Hierro (quien fue capturado en la Isla Tangaroa) y por último, Spider-Man. *Silver Sable es un personaje jugable en The Punisher: No Mercy para la PSN. *Silver Sable aparece en Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, con Jennifer Hale repitiendo el papel. En el universo Asombroso, ella y su Grupo Salvaje están tratando de capturar al supervillano Juggernaut por una recompensa, Spider-Man intenta ponerle fin a pesar de tener una recompensa secundaria en él. Tras el colapso de la construcción de edificios en OsCorp en la parte superior, donde estaban Juggernaut y Spider-Man, Sable aparentemente renuncia a la caza, considerándolo un milagro si cualquiera de los dos sobreviven. En los créditos finales, se revela que ella encuentra a Juggernaut después de que Spider-Man lo derrota y lo captura. ''Bibliografía''[editar · editar código] *''Amazing Spider-Man'' #265, 279-281, 301-303, 320-325, 345, 375, 407 *''Cage'' Vol. 1 #15-16 *''Captain America'' #419 *''Excalibur'' Vol. 1 #36 *''Fantastic Four'' #377 *''Infinity War'' #5 *''Marvel Comics Presents'' Vol. 1 #53 *''Marvel Swimsuit Special'' #3 *''New Avengers Transformers'' #1 *''Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man'' Vol. 1 #128-129 *''Punisher War Journal'' Vol. 2 #15, 20 *''Silver Sable'' #1-35 *''Solo Avengers'' #3-7 *''Spider-Man: The Jackal Files'' #1 *''Terror Inc.'' #11-12 *''Thunderbolts'' #41, 67, 73, 75 *''Web of Spider-Man Annual'' #5 *''What If?'' Vol. 2 #20 Referencias[editar · editar código] #Ir a↑ The Amazing Spider-Man #684 #Ir a↑ The Amazing Spider-Man #687 dg Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Grupo Salvaje Categoría:Intrusos Categoría:Rebeldes